I wish you were here
by IluvTheChipmunks
Summary: When Alvin leaves for a 6 month long tour, Brittany is left sad and lonely as she misses him more each day. But they will always love each other, no matter how far apart they are. But can she survive a lonely heart until he returns? AxB oneshot


**An Alvin and Brittany oneshot/songfic based on the song 'Vanilla Twilight' by Owl City. Everything here belongs to it's rightful owners, so yeah :P Please enjoy, and review! Thankyouu!**

* * *

Brittany felt so alone.

Alvin and his brothers and Dave had just left yesterday for a 6 month long tour in Europe. Brittany couldn't help but miss him so much. Six months was way too long, it was almost unacceptable. She hasn't gone this long without hearing his voice. It made her seem so alone, even her sisters couldn't make her feel better. She knew her sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor missed Theodore and Simon, but they couldn't feel how much she missed Alvin.

She sat outside the house, sitting on the porch, looking up at the bright stars that painted the sky. It was past midnight, but she couldn't sleep. She and Alvin had always sneaked off together, running away for the night into the backyard, and just lying on the grass, side by side. It felt so weird not having him around when she needed him. The cold midnight breeze danced around in her hair, making Brittany realize how cold she was without him. She looked into the dark sky. The sky and the stars looked like sapphires and diamonds.

But you can't dream forever. Brittany heard the door open, and she saw her sister, Eleanor, standing there. She was in her mint green pajamas, and she looked sleepy. "Britt? What are you doing out here? It's past midnight, and it's cold." Brittany said nothing, and Eleanor continued. "Brittany, we can't go through this again. Last night, I found you sitting out on the grass, and now I find you on the porch? Come on, let's go inside before Claire finds out we're out here."

Brittany sighed. "Eleanor, you don't know how hard it is without him. I don't know how I'll manage six months without them...without him."

Eleanor sighed and walked out the door, and sat beside her sister. She ignored the cold nightly breeze and said, "Britt, I know. I miss them too. But six months isn't that long. You'll see Alvin again."

Brittany looked to the ground. "Six months is way too long, Eleanor! You don't know how much I miss him." She said, almost in a whisper.

"I do. Britt, I can see the way you and Alvin look at each other. I can see that you guys are in love with each other. Anyone can see that. But everything's gonna be alright, trust me." Eleanor said.

Brittany didn't answer her at first. Her sister didn't understand. "You don't understand..."

Eleanor sighed. "Maybe you're right. But it's not like they're gonna disappear forever."

But to Brittany, six months felt like forever. "I know, but still..."

"Remember yesterday at the airport when we were saying goodbye to them? I heard Alvin say 'You know that you'll always be on my mind because I love you.' Remember?" Asked Eleanor.

Brittany nodded. Those were some of the words he said to her before he got on the plane and left. "Yeah, I know."

"So there's no reason to be sad. Okay?" Said Eleanor. "Goodbye doesn't mean forever."

"But it still means 'Goodbye'." Brittany whispered, looking up at the sky.

"But every 'Goodbye' comes with a 'Hello'. You know that you'll see Alvin again." Said Eleanor. "Britt, you know we miss them too. All of them. Claire's gonna miss Dave, Jeanette's gonna miss Simon, and I'm gonna miss Theodore, but we still miss all of them the same."

Brittany nodded. Her sister was right. It was selfish of her for acting like this, but that was just her. Her relationship with Alvin was stronger than the ones her sisters have with their own counterparts. It was normal for her to miss him like this.

Eleanor smiled and hugged her sister. "Everything's gonna be just fine." Eleanor held her sister's paw.

Brittany nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry. You're right. They'll be safe, right?"

Eleanor nodded. "Of course. They're experts, Britt. They've been rock stars longer than we have, so they know what to do. They've done this before." She said, and Brittany nodded. "Now let's go inside before we catch a cold."

Brittany walked into their bedroom. She sighed when she saw the triple layer bunk bed on the other side of the room. The very top one belonged to Alvin. Those beds would be empty for a long time. Eleanor hopped into her bed, and she automatically fell asleep. Brittany hopped into her bed for the first time in 2 days, but suddenly felt a piece of paper under her. She pulled it out, and gasped when she saw the familiar handwriting.

_Brittany,_

_Okay, get ready for a long letter about me spilling my guts about you. Let me start off by saying how much I love you. You're my whole life, and I can't express enough of how much you made me into who I am today. And I'm gonna miss you so much. Maybe you don't feel the same way, but I don't know how I'm gonna survive 6 whole months without you. I mean, what the hell was Dave thinking? 6 MONTHS? Half a year? Was he drunk or something when he booked the tour?_

_Anyways, I'm gonna miss seeing your face everyday. I'm gonna miss hugging you, and kissing you. Heck, I'm even gonna miss arguing with you! It'll suck not being able to call you, or write to you, or even text you! And you know I'll be thinking of you every single day we're in Europe cuz I love you. God, I can't wait til this whole tour is over so we can see each other again. I'm not very good at this whole mushy love letter stuff, so don't laugh if this letter was lame. And you BETTER like this letter because It's taking me an hour to write this._

_But damn, it's gonna be weird not seeing you everyday. I know I said this 500 times, but I love you and I miss you already. See you in half a year. And Britt, I know it seems like a long time, but it'll be worth it when we see each other again in the end. I love you._

_- Alvin._

Brittany smiled as she read the long letter over and over again. But it made her miss him even more. She inhaled deeply as she held the letter close to her heart, and sat in her bed.

Brittany didn't sleep again. She has spent a whole two days without a brink of sleep. All night, she sat on her bed, holding the letter Alvin wrote to her in her hands. The deep midnight blue sky slowly turned into a light blue color, meaning that the sun was beginning to rise. Brittany knew that Alvin loved her, as much as she loved him. He spilled all his guts on that one piece of paper. But she knew that this lonely feeling would stay with her until he came back.

She knew her life would be different without him. She wouldn't be able to see his face, or hear his voice for another six months. She missed the late night conversations they had. They would sit on their own beds, and whisper across the room when everyone else was asleep. They would whisper in hushed tones while talking to each other until they just passed out, tired and sleepy.

The sleepless night was gaining effect on her. Would she be able to go through a long period of time without him? Her best friend, her boyfriend, the other half of her life?

_FLASHBACK_

Brittany giggled. "Alvin, it's 4 in the morning. I think we should get some sleep now. Goodnight." She whispered, looking at her counterpart who was sitting on his top bunk on the other side of the bedroom that they shared with their little siblings. Alvin rolled his eyes. "Alvin, we might wake everyone else up. And if Dave and Claire find out that we're still awake, we're dead." Said Brittany.

"I'm not sleepy." Said Alvin.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Seriously though._ I'm_ getting sleepy. The sun's gonna rise in a few hours, and we've spent hours talking about nothing. Let's get some sleep."

"You're no fun."

Brittany laughed. "Whatever Alvin. We need to get some sleep. Goodnight." She whispered quietly, but loud enough that her counterpart could hear.

"Fine. Goodnight. I love you." Said Alvin.

Brittany felt her heart melt. That was probably the first time Alvin said those words while their siblings were in the same room as them. But they were all asleep, so it didn't make much of a difference, but Brittany still loved hearing him say it. "I love you too." She whispered before falling on her back, and shielding herself with her pink blanket, staring at the light patterns the moonlight was making on the walls. The sky was lighting up. She smiled. It felt so perfect to have her boyfriend say those three words, even if they were surrounded by their sleeping siblings. It meant that Alvin would love her no matter what, even if things did come between them.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Brittany remembered that one night. She realized that Alvin would love her, no matter how far apart they were, and no matter what came between them. So, even if they weren't able to hear each other's voice for a long time, she would just remember that one night when they talked for hours, ending it with those three very magical words.

But Brittany looked at her cold fingers. Her hand was suddenly a puzzle. A puzzle that was incomplete. Alvin completed that puzzle. His fingers would always slip in between Brittany's fingers, making everything seem like perfect sense. But Alvin wasn't here, so that puzzle wouldn't be complete. It wouldn't be complete for a long time. She felt somewhat hopeless, and incredibly sad. She already missed the feeling of his hands warming up hers.  
_  
'I love the way our fingers fit together perfectly_ '

Those simple words were said by Alvin. Brittany replayed those words in her head like a broken player. She could never forget the time he said that to her, when he softly caressed the back of her hand, having one arm wrapped around her torso as they sat under the big oak tree in the backyard. And she remembered what she had answered back to him.

_'I love the way our hearts fit together perfectly__ '  
_  
When Brittany said those words to him, Alvin leaned in and gave her a soft and loving kiss. She could remember, nuzzling into his red hoodie, and slowly drifting asleep in his arms.

Brittany sighed as the magical memory flew back into her mind. She knew that Alvin will be back again, but she just wished that they could of had more time to spend with each other before he left. She regretted not spending the last hours they had with each other wisely. She felt guilty. Her heart shattered like fragile glass, knowing that she would have to keep up with the pain of him not being with her until he comes back. As she said before, 6 months was way too long.

She took one last look at her paws, remembering Alvin's paws keeping her paws company. She knew Alvin didn't leave her forever, but she felt so heartbroken.

Brittany knew it wasn't healthy to stay up all night. But she couldn't fall asleep, no matter how hard she tried. Two whole days without sleep, it was a new record.

"I have to stop acting like this. Alvin will be back, there's no reason to worry. I just have to accept the fact that Alvin is on tour for 6 months." She whispered to herself.

But she suddenly felt an ice cold touch, make it's way through her skin, and into her bones. It made her miss him even more.

"But, god, I miss him." She whispered, sulking as she rolled on her side.

The chills happened again minutes later. She already missed the way Alvin's paws would run themselves along Brittany's arms when she was feeling cold. The ice cold touch wasn't helping. She knew it was a symptom of not letting her body shut down for the night, and letting her mind drift off. But Brittany's mind felt like it was over working. Thousands of things were racing through her mind, and her body wouldn't let herself sleep. She has never gone this long without Alvin. It was new to her, but she told herself that she needed to get over it because it would just hurt her even more, and it would hurt Alvin as well.

The next day...

This was day three of being alone. Today was a quiet day. Usually, the 6 chipmunks would make all the noise they could, giving Dave and Claire a headache. But now, with just the girls, it was as quiet as an isolated room. Brittany could tell easily, that Claire did miss the noise. Without Alvin, Simon and Theodore, things weren't the same. And without Dave yelling Alvin's name every 5 seconds, there was nothing to laugh at. Even the house didn't seem like their house. Nothing was the same without the boys.

Claire was also beginning to think that 6 months for a tour was too long, but at dinner she said, "Now girls, I know without Dave and the boys being here, things are really different. But I promise you that we're gonna have lots of fun, just us four girls. Time flies by when people have fun right? So as long as we're together, the boys will be back from Europe in no time."

But Brittany didn't buy it. Time flies by when people have fun? Brittany didn't believe that. When she had fun, she was always with Alvin. The laughs, the tears from laughing too much - all because of Alvin. Was she gonna forget how to have fun? Was she gonna forget how to laugh, and have a good time?

It was now the third night without them. Jeanette and Eleanor were fast asleep, and she figured that Claire was too. Brittany slipped out of her bed, scurried out of the bedroom, and stepped outside the house, and into the cold night. She shook it off, and went to go sit on the porch again, just like last night.

Brittany knew this was a good time to let her mind relax, and let her self regain thoughts. She looked up, and just simply adored how the sky looked tonight. The sky was that deep bluish black color, and it was decorated with millions of stars. As much as she wanted to let Alvin off her mind, she couldn't. This simply gorgeous night took her back to another time they spent together.

_FLASHBACK_

It was 3 in the morning. The whole house was asleep, except for Brittany and Alvin. They left their bedroom and sneaked out the front door, and ran into the front yard. They let everything go behind them, and let loose. They laid down, side by side on the grass.

Alvin laid down beside Brittany and stared at the stars. "Gosh, I love this."

"Love what?" Asked Brittany.

"You know. This." He said, smiling at her. He turned back to the sky. "It's a perfect night. There are no clouds in the sky, but it's covered in stars. And I'm lying here with you. It's just perfect."

Brittany giggled, and nuzzled her face into his neck. "Any moment with you is perfect." She mumbled against his brown fur.

They both stared at the stars for a long time, making up their own constellations as they go. They argued a little now and then about which constellations looked like what, but they still had fun. Nothing could possibly make this night any better.

"Look at that one. That looks like a fish!" Brittany laughed, pointing to the sky.

Alvin raised his eyebrows. "That looks _nothing_ like a fish."

"Yeah it does."

Alvin slightly rolled his eyes. Then he pointed to a specific star in the sky. "Britt, you see that star?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, do you know why it's so special?" He asked his counterpart, who was still laying in his arms.

Brittany looked at it hard. She noticed something about it that was different than the others. The star had a bit more shine to it. It made it seem brighter and lighter than they others. "Is it because it's brighter than the others?"

Alvin smiled and nodded. "Exactly. That's the North Star. It's the brightest star out there. Whenever I look at it, I simply think of you and me."

Brittany smiled. "How?"

"Stars can be seen all over the world. Millions of people have seen this star before. And this star has traveled all around the world. But no matter what, it's still that great big ball of gas in the sky." Said Alvin.

Brittany smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "So, we're that star?"

Alvin smiled and nodded. "Yeah. We're rock _stars_, we've traveled the world. We may look like big shot celebrities to people, but we're still normal. We're still chipmunks, no matter what. Same story with that star up there. No matter how amazing something looks, it's still something simple."

"But why that star?" Asked Brittany.

"Well, obviously, it's the shiniest star up there. It's always looking down upon you." He turned and looked at Brittany. "So whenever we're apart, like I'm somewhere else doing interviews or whatever, just look into the sky and find the North Star and think of tonight. It'll be like we were never apart."

_END OF FLASHBACK_  
_  
'Just look into the sky and find the North Star and think of tonight. It'll be like we were never apart_'

Those words stuck to her. Alvin was right. There is always something up there connecting them together, no matter what. And just with that sudden flashback, Brittany didn't feel so alone anymore. Alvin would always be with her, and she would always be with him.

Then Brittany slowly lifted her head to scan the night sky, searching for the star that kept them together. She promised Alvin that she would whenever they were far away from each other. Then, when she thought she saw nothing, the star twinkled like a small sun, as if it was trying to get Brittany's attention. She gasped, when it finally caught her eye. Iit was magical. There in the sky, was their star. It was shining down upon her, just like Alvin said.

Brittany couldn't describe the feeling she was feeling. The star seemed so much brighter than the last time she saw it, it was truly unbelievable. The feeling of missing Alvin like crazy was suddenly gone. It was like a deadly disease was cured. Of course, she still missed him a lot, but she suddenly felt better. Those sleepless nights would end, and Brittany would be able to sleep again. Because she realized that all along, she and Alvin were never apart, and they would never be apart. After all, they will be back together again.

"Alvin, I miss you so much. But I feel so much better now since I remembered what you told me before." She whispered, looking at the star. She knew Alvin couldn't hear her, of course, but it just felt so good to let her mind run free, and just speak whatever came to her mind. "I-I just wish you'd come home sooner." She looked at the star, and noticed how much it glistened. "I'm not alone anymore when I look at this star."

Brittany didn't take her eyes of the beautiful star in the sky. She laid on her back on the cold grass, in the exact same spot where she and Alvin had laid before. If Alvin hadn't taught her about looking out for him in stars, she wouldn't know what to do with her life for the next six months. Alvin was the best thing that happened in her life, and she was so sad that he wasn't gonna be with her for half a year, but after that small memory, everything was gonna be okay.

But pieces of countless memories came back in front of her eyes. All the adventures they've been through, all the laughs, the pain, the arguments, the hugs, the kisses, the moments they shared on tour...they were all coming back. Brittany knew she had to stay strong, but she couldn't. She closed her eyes and bowed her head to let the newly fresh tears fall onto the grass. She realized that no matter what she tells herself, she wouldn't be complete without him. Missing him like this felt like dying. When the other half of your heart was no longer with you, it hurts mentally and physically. But before Brittany could cry any more, she heard someone call her name.

"Brittany?"

She turned around, and saw Claire standing at the porch. "Busted..." Brittany sighed, as she stood up and walked back to the front of the house. She wiped the remaining tears before she faced Claire. She looked up at her. "I'm sorry Claire. I know I shouldn't be up at this time of day, but..."

Claire smiled and crouched down to pick Brittany up in her palms. "Sshh...Brittany, it's okay. I understand. I know you miss Alvin."

Brittany closed her eyes and nodded. "I do..." Brittany bit her lip in embarrassment. "Sorry...I always go out here at night. It's good way for me to get my thoughts together."

Claire used her finger to wipe the tear stains on Brittany's cheek. "Yes, I know. Well, I figured you'd be awake, so, I kinda have a surprise for you."

A surprise? Brittany didn't know what it was, but she knew that if Claire was trying to make her feel better about missing Alvin, it wouldn't work. Claire walked into the house and set Brittany on the table.

"I'll be right back." Said Claire, and she disappeared into the other room. She came back, seconds later, with her cell phone to her ear. "Are you still there?...Yeah, she's here...wanna talk to her?...okay." She said, handing Brittany her Iphone. "It's for you."

Confused, Brittany took the phone from Claire and held it to her ear. "H-hello?"

"Brittany?"

Brittany gasped. Tears of happiness ran down her cheek when she heard his voice. The voice she was longing to hear, the voice she missed hearing. "A-Alvin? Is that you?"

Claire smiled at the adorable scene she was seeing right now. She left the kitchen to give Brittany privacy. She knew it was gonna be a long talk between them, so she went back into her room.

"Yeah, it's me." Alvin sighed. "Brittany, it's so good hearing your voice again. I know it's only been three days since we left but...I wanted to hear your voice and see what's up." Alvin said.

Brittany bit her lip to prevent herself from crying. "Well, I'm so glad you called. I've missed you." She said, so happy she got that off her chest. "B-but what about the long distance charges on the phone?" She mentally hit herself for saying that. That wasn't very romantic.

"I don't care. I wanted to talk to you, so I called you. Dave's probably gonna kill me when he sees the phone bill, but whatever. He'll live." He said, laughing. "But when Claire picked up, I didn't realize it was 3 in the morning. Whoops. But I'm surprised you're still awake though. Too busy thinking of me?" He joked.

Brittany sighed. "Actually, yeah. A lot..." She paused. "Do you miss me?"

She heard him laugh, then sigh. "Of course I miss you, Britt. That's why I called."

They spent the next 30 minutes talking to each other on the phone. The boys just landed in England just a few hours ago. It was 11am there. Alvin said they've done nothing but rehearse and record in the studio over the past 2 days. He also said it was extremely tiring, but it was still fun. Brittany asked how Theodore, Simon are Dave were doing, and he said they were doing fine. She also said that her sisters and Claire miss them a lot, but they both agree they miss each other more.

"England, wow." Sighed Brittany. "It must be really beautiful there."

"I guess, but it'd be better if you were with me, Britt. Did you see the letter I left on your bed?" He asked.

Brittany sighed. The letter, the one Alvin wrote for her before he left, saying how much he'll miss her...Brittany felt so special, and so loved whenever she read it. "Yeah, I did, and I love it so much. Alvin, you have no idea how much I've been missing you for the part three days. I feel so...lonely without you."

"Aww, Britt!" Teased Alvin over the phone. "But we'll see each other soon. It's not forever. And you know that I will always love you, no matter what."

Brittany giggled. "Of course. I just miss you so much."

"Man, it's crazy how much _I_ miss _you_. You're the only thing that has been on my mind ever since we got on the plane. I can't even focus in the studio, or during rehearsals. Dave, Simon and Theo think I'm going nuts." Said Alvin. "But don't worry about me. I'm Alvin Seville. I can get anything done. And I'm doing this for you, Britt."

Brittany smiled. As they continued to talk, she noticed the feeling of her dangerously missing him was fading away. Of course she still missed him, but every he said 'I love you, and I'll be back with you again', she felt way better. She looked at the Iphone and noticed that they've been talking for almost 3 hours. The sun was beginning to rise, but Brittany didn't want the conversation to end.

Alvin sighed. "I miss you Brittany. You have no idea how much you mean to me." He said for the trillionth time tonight, but Brittany didn't get tired of it. She loved the way his voice sounded as he said it. He sounded so sincere.

"I know." She squeaked out. "I miss you too."

Alvin could tell that it was time to say goodbye. She heard him sigh again. "So, I guess this is goodbye?"

Brittany shook her head, although she knew Alvin couldn't see it. "No." She whispered. "There will never be a goodbye between us Alvin. It's just a 'See you later' kind of thing."

Alvin grinned, ear to ear at that. "So, see you later then?"

Brittany giggled and said, "See you later." At this point, Brittany knew she should be crying, but she was just too happy at the moment to start shedding tears.

Alvin took a deep breath. "I love you Brittany. So much."

"I love you too. More than you can ever imagine." Brittany answered back.

But before actually saying goodbye, Alvin said, "I'll see you in 6 months, okay? And when you see me, promise me that you'll come running up to me, and you'll give me a big hug, while whispering how much you missed me."

"I promise." Brittany smiled. "And when you see me, promise me that you'll wrap your arms around me, giving me a kiss and saying how much you missed me."

Alvin smiled. "I promise."

And after the 6 months that they've been apart, they were back together again. And when they saw each other again, they remembered what they had to do. Alvin wrapped his arms around her, giving her a long and sweet kiss, while Brittany rested her head on his chest, saying how much she had missed him, and how she loved him more than anything. Alvin said that he loved her more than life itself. The 6 months apart from each other was worth it. It made them realize how much they love each other, and even though they were thousands of miles away from each other, they are always in each others heart.


End file.
